All As One
by priestess-kisa
Summary: Resident Evil, Resident Evil Code: Veronica, Resident Evil Zero, Resident Evil 4, Fatal Frame, Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly, Fatal Frame III: The Tormented, Clock Tower 3, Silent Hill 3, and Haunting Ground.


"Vacation, huh?" Leon mumbled as he made his way to his apartment. Eight years of fighting parasites and the un-dead and they finally let have a vacation. It had been eight years since Leon S. Kennedy, the rookie cop had found himself in the terrifying world of a chaos-stricken and zombie infested Raccoon City. As it turned out, they day of the outbreak was his first day on the job. What better luck could he have had? Then, six years later as he was being reassigned to protect the president's daughter, she was kid-napped. He was immediately sent of in search of her to a rural part of Europe. There he felt the same overwhelming sense of decay he had felt all those years ago in Raccoon City. Though as it would seem, God had a sense of humor, for the creatures he encountered there were not zombies, but the human hosts of parasites known as the Las Plagas. After rescuing Ashley and destroying the cult group, the Los Illuminados, that had kid-napped her, he returned to the United States. The day he escorted Ashley home was the last day he had seen her.

It had been two years since that day and now he was getting his time to relax or, as would be more likely, work while he was "off duty". The possibilities were not exactly endless when it came to his recreation time. He lived in a small apartment, and to those who didn't know him he was just an average guy, not a government agent. The thing was, he didn't quite _know_ how to relax. He was so used to working what was he supposed to do with all this free time suddenly on his hands. First thing's first, he decided, get a cup of coffee.

A few blocks from his apartment building Leon spotted a small café and decided to take his chances there. He walked in, ordered a plain cup of regular coffee and took a seat by a large window in the front. It wasn't long before he saw the same woman who had taken his order at the counter coming toward him with a steaming mug of coffee.

"Thanks..." He took a quick look at her name tag, "Fiona."

The girl smiled, but did not say anything.

Fifteen minutes later Leon was still sitting in his seat at the café. His coffee sat on the little table before him only half way empty, while he stared out the window at the people and vehicles passing by. He wondered if he could have been like them if he had never chosen to become a police officer, but then thought better of it. Despite the horrible situations it had twice put him in, Leon loved his job, and that would never change.

The waitress, who had served him earlier, walked past him to bring another order to some people in a booth across from him. He watched her make her way back to the counter and out of site to the kitchen. A few minutes later he heard a loud clang come from the direction she had gone, seconds later he heard a muffled shriek. His agent instincts kicking in, he raced behind the counter and back to the kitchen. Nothing. Then, as his eyes scanned the small room, he saw that back door hanging open loosely. Cautiously he walked toward it, then through. There, being drug down the alley-way beside the café was the girl. Two men gripped her arms and shoulders while steadily pulling her toward the street. Pulling out his handgun, Leon raced into the alley and toward the girl. Holding out his gun, he shouted, "Freeze!"

Surprised, the two men stared back at Leon. This gave him time to make a decision. Running forward as fast as he could, he punched the man on Fiona's left, then swung his leg around to kick the other assailant's gut. This stunned them long enough for Leon to pull Fiona off the ground where she had fallen and head out into the street. Once there he pulled her behind him until he though they were safe.

"Who were those guys?" Leon asked with a very serious look on his face..

"I don't know." Fiona replied meekly. "I've never seen them before.

"Any idea why they were after you?" He prodded.

"No." was his only reply.

"Where do you live?" he questioned. "I'll walk you home."

"It's alright." Fiona said, surprised. "I can make it back on my own."

"You shouldn't be alone." Leon warned her

After a few minutes of polite arguing Fiona finally agreed to let Leon walk her back to her apartment.

As they walked, not much was said. It wasn't as if either of the two knew what to say anyway. He had saved a girl from being kid-napped, and her attackers were still at large. What was he supposed to say? While stopping at a cross-walk, he thought about this fact.

To Leon's left a small silver car was driving down the road. When it reached the intersection he himself waited at, it stopped, allowing the people waiting on the sidewalk to cross the street. Just as his foot stepped down on the other side of the road, a terrible crashing sound assaulted his ears. When he turned back, he saw a horrifying scene. That same small silver car's left side of smashed in, a black truck beside it being the culprit. A young woman stumbled from the car, miraculously alive. She nearly collapsed, but a horrifying site made her, instead, break into a run.

"Again." Leon mumbled under his breath sarcastically while noting the girls' pursuers "What is this? National kid-napping day?"

He chased the men and girl down the street into yet another alley. Why would they come here, he thought? There's no place to go except-

Without hesitation Fiona ran to the aid of the young woman before her. Leon watched as she flung herself at one of the men and latched herself onto him. Leon wasn't far behind her. He pulled out his handgun and shot at the men's feet. Startled, they looked up for a moment. This was enough time for Fiona to make her move. She bit down hard on the arm of the man she clung to. He screamed, releasing his hold on the other girl. Limply she fell to the ground. Knowing that their time was up, the two men brushed past Leon and made a mad dash for the busy street. Knowing where they were headed, Leon aimed and fired a few shots into the legs of one of the men. They escaped, but one of them was injured.

Fiona kneeled beside the girl near the back of the alley. She leaned over her attempting to assess the damage that had been done. Leon soon joined her, but he couldn't have been more surprised at what he saw. Before him was the unconscious body of a young woman whose blonde hair and small form were unmistakable to him.

"Ashley?" He gasped, clearly showing that he was concerned.

"You know her?" asked Fiona curiously.

"Yeah." Leon said grimly. "The president's daughter.


End file.
